The Story Of Us
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A collection of Pinger moments set to a fan fic. Enjoy!


**_A/N Dialogue taken from the show. I'm pretty sure you know that I in no way own Gilligan's Island or any of the characters. Enjoy!_**

Ginger sat wondering how it all began. How she ended up at this point.  
She knew the answer. It started with nails.

The Professor was attempting to create nails that could be used to repair the _SS Minnow_.  
He tried several times but each time fell flat.  
As he was attempting another formula, she approached him on the beach.

"_How's it going Professor?" She asked innocently.  
He must have been startled that she was speaking to him and had any interest in his work as he barely was able to get out an "Oh." Then he managed to add "Oh well well I'll have to, to wait 'til it cools…before I try it." _

_Puzzled Ginger had replied "Gee Professor I think it's amazing how you do all these experiments with such shaky hands." __His response to this was "Well they weren't shaky until a second ago."_

The movie star smiled to herself recalling how she said it must have been the heat and she placed her hand against his forehead which for some reason he got flustered and went calling to the Skipper about how the nail was ready.

It wasn't along after this, more odd behavior on his part.  
Ginger picked up her perfume bottle and laughed to herself recalling the incident.

_He had called out to her "Ginger!"  
She had been packing her belongings and replied "In here Professor."_

_The science man came rushing in just as she was saying "Do you remember this dress? I made it from…"  
The movie star had been cut off when he suddenly pulled her towards him holding her close and began nuzzling her neck. He had remarked "Ginger, I've got to sniff your perfume."  
Bewildered but secretly happy, she had flirtatiously replied "Professor! On the day we're leaving?  
He then says "Have you got any more of this?"  
Ginger giggled saying "Professor I think you've had enough." to which the academic says "I can't explain it now. But where do you keep your perfume."  
"Behind my ears can't you tell!"_

At the time, the starlet had no idea what had come over him. She thought maybe her perfume made him batty.

Shrugging, Ginger picked up a necklace and another memory came to her. Involving what the Professor said was nothing but eleven dollars worth of quartz and who was going to go into that cave to retrieve it.

"_I refuse." He said to her with crossed arms.  
"You're just being stubborn." She retorted.  
"What I'm being is sensible."  
__Getting annoyed with him she finally said. "Alright, I'll do it."_

_Just as she was about to enter the cave, he stopped her.  
"Ginger." He stated. "You are hardly dressed for spelunking."  
"Professor!" Ginger gasped in shock. "What you said!"  
"My dear" The academic began (now Ginger had often wondered why he addressed her as "my dear". She recalled feeling a twinge of happiness when he did so). "A spelunker is a person whose hobby is speleology. In other words, poking around in caves."  
"Oh." She had replied.  
"However if it will make you happy, I'll crawl around and look around."_

Those magic words. If it will make you happy. He thought the whole thing silly but since it meant something to _her _and would make _her _happy, he performed the feat. Somehow she always managed to get him to do things.

Ginger began brushing her hair as she thought to another wonderful memory.

She and the two other women of the island decided to beautify the place.  
Ginger's project was a rock garden. Now of course the rocks were too heavy for her to carry so she enlisted the help of the Professor who seemed all too eager to help her until…he saw the type of rocks she had in mind.

He had come out carrying a particularly large rock and was sweaty. She watched him as he struggled with this boulder.

"_Oh boy that's a big one Professor__."  
"Why thank you Ginger." He stated out of breath. "But believe me, the last thing this island needs right now is a rock garden."  
She was undeterred by this. She gently began brushing his hair with her fingers and said to him softly. "But you will get me some more, won't you Professor?"  
"Well, just how many more do you think you're gonna need?"  
"Oh I don't know about 20 or 30." The red head lightly kisses his nose. "Or 40. I don't know."_

_The Professor drops the rock on the ground and mutters an "I'll do it."  
He held his back and he made his way back into the jungle._

Lowering the brush in her hand, Ginger thought about the movie they decided to make in hopes someone would rescue them. Mr. Howell had taken charge and he wanted a love scene in their picture. And he wanted it to be her and the Professor. As for herself, she was happy to get the chance to kiss the man she held a secret desire for. The Professor on the other hand had been reluctant about the whole thing.

_"Kissing on the mouth is far from sanitary! It can lead to all kinds of bacterial transfers!"  
Ginger was needless to say quite upset with his seemingly lack of enthusiasm.  
"You certainly make a kiss sound romantic! Like germ warfare!" She exclaimed.  
Mr. Howell had enough. "Will you forget the science Professor and give her a real kiss!"_

_It was after this that the Professor knew he had no way around it. When she came running out and said her line, he flung his arms around her and they sunk into what Ginger felt was one of the most magnificent kisses she ever had. So wonderful she didn't let him go for a full minute._

The red head put down her brush and applied her make-up. The memory of him talking her into pretending she was an oracle came rushing back. It was such a ridiculous scheme but she went along with it. Mostly because it gave her an excuse to spend time with him.  
Never will she forget when she predicted a boat would arrive and the radio then said there was in fact a boat about to arrive in their area.  
Ginger was excited about getting a prediction right and the Professor seemed to be as well as she will never forget him pulling her into his arms and hugging her. The feelings that radiated through her were more than she ever knew she was capable of feeling.

The longer they remained on the island, the more she fell in love with him.  
Being his assistant with his experiments. Playing a nurse when Gilligan needed fillings.  
He always would seek her out above the others. It had given her great hope that he felt something for her.

She had been fairly certain he did. When she and Gilligan ate those seeds and obtained the ability to read minds, the Professor of course did not believe it for one minute. However, when allowed her to read _his _mind and she revealed his thoughts were 36-22-36. She knew. He had gotten embarrassed and tried to cover saying _"We well that's just the atomic weight of sodium hydrochloride ."_  
Ginger had known that was far from the truth. Little did he know that she actually _did _ know that chlorine itself was 35.45. It was one of the things she remembered from her chemistry class in high school.

For so long they danced around their feelings. Not letting the other know what they were feeling. But it finally came to an end. And amazingly enough, the _Professor _was the one who finally brought it to a close.

She had been getting ready to set the table for dinner when out of the blue, the Professor marches up to her causing her to drop the plates on the ground.  
He swept her much in the same manner she did when she had kissed him for the movie and when she was giving him a lesson in kissing.

The movie star was bent down on the table and he held the kiss on her for that full minute. When he let go, Ginger was breathless and pretty much speechless as well.

It was then he said to her " I love you."  
Ginger smiled and said. "I love you."  
He had kissed her once again this time for thirty seconds longer than the previous kiss.

Now to the present, She picked up her bouquet and smoothed out her beautiful white silk gown. Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell fancied it up a bit by sewing in some ribbons and flowers.

Ginger opened the door to the hut and stepped out.  
Mr. Howell smiled at her. "Ready dear?"  
"Yes I'm ready. " She replied.

She took his arm and he lead to down to the beach where the Professor was waiting.

Gilligan stood there with the rings and Mary Ann was the maid of honor.  
Mrs. Howell dabbed her eyes watching the scene.

The millionaire carefully helped her onto the raft.

She walked over to where the Professor stood smiling at her.

The Skipper began the ceremony after Ginger handed her bouquet to Mary Ann taking the Professor's hands in her own.  
Ginger's heart was pounding in her chest not believing this was finally happening. She was going to be the Professor's wife! Mrs. Hinkley! Mrs. Roy Hinkley. Ginger Hinkley!  
It sounded wonderful in her head.

The rings were exchanged. Then into the vows.  
"Do you Ginger Grant take this man to be your husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
"Yes! I do!" She declared happily. "I most certainly do!"

The Skipper smiled at the red head's excitement.  
"Do you Roy Hinkley take this woman…  
"He does! He does!" Ginger interrupted.  
The sea captain shook his head and the Professor was amused.

"Ginger." Skipper said. 'You have to let the Professor answer."  
"Oh. Sorry." She said.  
"Let me start again. Roy Hinkley, do you take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
"Ginger said I do so yes I do." He replied. "I do take this woman."

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Ginger threw her arms around the Professor and pressed her lips to her new husband.  
"Or the bride can kiss the groom." The Skipper remarked.

Ginger let go and the two made her way back to the camp.

The other castaways followed and the beautiful reception that Mrs. Howell had planned went underway.

The girl from Hollywood was felling on top of the world. This was better than any movie she had ever done. Any singing gig she ever landed.  
What she had was the man she loved. That wonderful man who loved her.

And it was all because of a simple nail.

The End!


End file.
